My Crazy Angel
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Zack finds cloud bleeding on the floor almost dead. He's cut himself. What does zack do call 911 of corse.Zack learns about what happens but what will happen when Zack finds out more. crappy summary read the one I wrote.
1. prelude

**Crazy angel**

**Update:**** OMG!!! New story so as you know if you read my other story I'm an Akuroku [Axel Roxas] fan well I'm also a zacroud [Zack Cloud] fan. So here's a short summary. **

**Summary: Cloud is the lead guitarist in a band called kingdom of hearts. But he has some problems. He's a cutter he does it for fun and he does it to get rid of the pain. When his boyfriend Vincent leaves him for his rival Sephiroth, Cloud gets worse. That's where Zack comes in. Zack wants Cloud to get better but how?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emo: Ok Guys say what I told you to say…**

**Zack: *smiles* yes ma'am**

**Cloud: Emo does not own us square Enix does.**

**Zack: And the music we play yeah that's not hers either.**

**Cloud: Don't get her in trouble or someone will get hurt.**

**Emo: Thanks guys!**

**Warning: This Contains yaoi and lots of it. This is rated M for lots of sexual innuendos and yeah some Lemons. Yaoi is boy x boy so if you don't like no read. Please Rate and review and no flaming that's for the characters. LoL enjoy. **

**Prelude: How can this happen?**

Cloud looked at the discarded pictures on his night stand. Pictures of him and Vincent and in all of them they were smiling and holding hands. Cloud stood up and walked to the night stand and swiped his arm across it sending the pictures flying to the ground, the glass shattering into small pieces.

Clouds eyes frosted over with hate as tears began to stream down his face and dripped off his chin leaving water stains on his black pants. He bent down and retrieved a sharp shard of glass and walked towards his bed.

The mattress groaned and sunk under his newly added weight. Cloud placed the sharp glass at the start of his wrist and pressed lightly watching the blood pool and fall in quick streams down his hand and off the tip of his finger.

_'This pain isn't as bad as the pain in my heart'_ His thoughts were screaming at him to stop but the pain clenching around his heart was too much to bear. Cloud pulled the glass down towards the crease in his elbow. Cutting through the old and healed scars from the past and sending rivers of blood down the sides of his arm onto the white sheets of his bed.

His eyes clouded over as he watched the blood flow quickly. He knew he would either pass out or die. The latter he would have preferred. He didn't want to keep on living but what else could he do no-one would let him die. Everyone would try to save him.

The door to his house swung open reviling a tall and well built raven haired man standing there with a worried expression. He looked around frantically and heard the sound of something hitting the floor in the next room. The boy's Mako eyes flew towards the bedroom door and his boots kicked off the floor with an audible thud as he sprang towards his best friend's room.

The boy turned the knob and found it locked. He banged on it with a clenched fist yelling at it.

"Cloud! Damnit open the fucking door. What did you do? Are you alright? Why didn't you answer your phone? Cloud!"

When he got no reply the raven haired boy kicked at the door with a heavy booted foot knocking it off the hinges and towards the wall. He looked around and saw Cloud in a pool of his own blood lying on the floor surrounded by shards of glass. The boy gripped the sheet on the bed and ripped it into a long bandage and tied it around Cloud's arm to stop the flow of crimson liquid pouring from the wound. He pulled out his cell phone and dials 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance to sora st quick my friend is bleeding I think he's gonna die please help. My name is Zack Fair" Zack yelled into the phone. The operator told him someone would be there soon and Zack pulled Cloud's Head into his lap.

"Damn it buddy why did you do this to yourself? What happened to make this happen and where the hell did vin go?" His last question was answered when Zack looked at the night stand and noticed the pictures had been destroyed.

"You guys ended badly didn't you?" Zack ran a hand through the younger man's blonde hair and placed more pressure on the bleeding wound. A groan escaped the blonde's throat as the pain flashed through his brain.

Sirens wailed outside the house and the Emt's burst into the room placing a stretcher next to the bleeding boy. They took Cloud from Zack's lap and strapped in into the stretcher and carried him from the house. Zack followed and within minutes they were at the hospital.

Zack waited for hours as Cloud was checked over. Placing his head in his hands Zack let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his phone out looking at the time 4:20pm. It was almost midnight when the doctors came from Cloud's hospital room with relived looks on they're faces.

"He'll recover fine but he may not wake for a few days. Keep an eye on him will you and notify his family." The head doctor said. Zack shook his head.

"He has no family they're all dead" The doctor nodded and walked down the hall. Zack turned and walked into Cloud's room and took a chair and turning it backwards he straddled the chair and placed his arms on the top leaning his chin onto said chair top. He gave a sigh and watched as Cloud's oxygen mask fogged with each of his ragged breaths. Zack closed his eyes and mentally slapped Cloud. Yes Cloud.

"You idiot why didn't you call me *kuso" Zack looked at the assortment of wires attaching Cloud to the heart monitoring machines and IV's.

This was going to be a long few days…

**6 Days Later…**

Cloud woke up on the third day and was majorly scolded by Zack. Cloud had looked at his best friend and started to cry. Tears had poured down his face and dripped from his chin.

"Cloud, tell me what happened?" Zack had whispered and pulled the disorientated blonde into his arms but was then forced away with an angry grunt from Cloud. Cloud then proceeded to wrap his arms around himself and cry harder. He hadn't said a word since.

Monday they left the hospital and it was decided that Cloud would stay at Zack's house for a while. As soon as they left the hospital they were surrounded by the press. Zack pressed through them and pulled Cloud with him.

Cloud just sat on the couch when they got to Zack's and Zack just left him alone…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Emo Notes: Ok so this is a weird fic but it'll get better.**

**Emo Glossary:**

***Kuso= Shit…**


	2. entry's

**Update: thank you so much for the Review(s). Isn't emo Cloud adorable. I know it's sad he almost died but Zack saved our little emo one. Oh and if you get a chance read my AKUROKU fanfic. Um I'll try to make it longer but I don't know how much I can write in one chapter without giving everything away. So um yeah…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emo: Ok here's the deal. I own nothing but the thoughts in my head go it. You see that Souba over there yeah if you piss me off it goes through yo head got it.**

**Zack: Um Emo-san don't scare the readers or Cloudy over here. *points to Cloud***

**Emo: *Sigh* Fine just keep me away from the souba. *walks to the emo corner***

**Cloud: um ok on with the story… right?**

**Chapter 1: Entry's**

Cloud walked past Zack's house his guitar slung over his shoulder. The SOILDER was starting to wear on his nerves. Sure Zack was his best friend but there was only so much the guitarist could take. With a sigh he walked towards Reno and Axel's house. Hopefully Rikku would come today they needed her lyrics before the end of the month. They were supposed to perform at the seventh heaven bar on the 23rd of September. But by the looks of it that plan would have to be put off because of the slow ass woman.

Placing headphones over his ears Cloud scrolled through his music. Mostly scremo bands played on there with minor bits of alternative and metal. Cloud's cousin, Kadaj, had been texting him relentlessly throughout the past week. He had heard of Cloud's near death experience off the news. Damn the press. Since his band had made it big time the press was all over them and they're rival 'One-Winged Angels'. Pressing the play button on his mp3 'Kill Hannah' screamed into his ears with the song 'Crazy Angel'. Cloud air guitared the riffs expertly without missing an imaginary note.

A white ace bandage was wrapped around his injured arm but there was no pain because of his medication. Under the bandage were plenty of gauze pads and stitches. Cloud still wished he'd died that night instead of going through the long recovery process. It just made him angry. He walked into Reno/Axel's house or mansion. Unlike Cloud they flaunted they're money and fame with shiny cars and expensive food. Cloud was just cloud in the fact that he stayed quiet and away from any human contact he could to keep his band safe from his rival. Sephiroth.

Zack watched out his window as the blonde passed and pulled out his mp3 player. Zack sighed and cast his glance at his room mate's bed. A simple white duvet was all the blonde had brought with him besides his clothes. But hidden under the blonde's pillow was a black notebook with strange scribbles written among horrifying stories of death and hate. Zack found himself pulling the book from its place and opening the cover. It looked more like a journal in the front. Zack took it upon himself to read some of his friend's life in the past months. It started a month after he'd started dating Vincent.

_February 3__rd_

_Vincent and I are always fighting. It seems all he wants is my money and body. But I know he loves me he has to. I mean if he doesn't love me what am I going to do? I think I might die if this ends badly. Damnit I can't see through my tears. Vincent is out with some friends tonight. He told me to stay here But I hate being alone. Maybe I should call Zack He'd stay with me tonight right? He always was there for me. I won't bother._

Zack looked at the tear stained paper and could see Cloud holding his pen and scribbling the words onto the paper stopping every few minutes to wipe away the tears that had fallen astray from his eyes. He could see Cloud picking up his phone and debating weather or not to call him. The entry made Zack want to rip someone's head off. But he continued reading.

_February 11__th_

_My whole body is in so much pain right now. Vincent was mad tonight. He said I was only good for sex and that I was too weak to do anything to stop him. I can't leave him I love him and I know he loves me too. Practice was a mess today as well. Reno spent like an hour yelling at Rikku and Pain for being late. God forbid they tell us why they were late. But man did they get bitched out. I haven't seen Zack in a while I wonder how he is. I really miss him._

Zack looked up at the thought of the words that Vincent would have spewed to Cloud and clenched his fist. Man did he want to punch something. Zack placed the journal back under the pillow where he'd found it and walked towards the door pulling his jacket from the coat rack and walked out the door a scowl plastered on his face.

Cloud strummed the notes on his guitar as Pain made a complementing rhythm on the drums. Reno and Rikku made a delicious sounding harmony together they're voices making a perfect sound. Axel was keeping tempo on the bass making sure his brother stayed on key and kept up with the pace. The music went dead as Zack walked into the studio an angry look covering his face. He looked at Cloud and beckoned him over.

Cloud stood and strode over to the other male sighing.

"What the fuck do you want can't this wait 'till after I'm done we have a gig at the end of the month Zack." Cloud glared at the elder and Zack gave a sigh.

"Fine but your telling me what happened the other day after weather you want to or not I'm not going to let something like that happen ever again Cloud you mean to much to me. You're my best friend remember that." Cloud sighed and walked back into the studio and gripping his guitar once more.

Zack continued to stare at the blonde and gripped the back of his head. How could someone so beautiful go through something so awful as to have been hurt by someone they thought they loved.

**To be continued.**

**Emo notes: Sorry writers block I'll try to write more soon I have exams going on now. Bye.**


End file.
